miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 April 2018
00:00:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:03:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:07:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:24 !tell Robyn Grayson I was at school lol 00:11:25 Sophiedp: I'll tell Robyn that the next time I see them. 00:11:38 !help 00:12:11 !untell Robyn Grayson 00:12:12 Sophiedp: I couldn't find a message from you for Robyn Grayson! 00:12:21 !untell Robyn 00:12:21 Sophiedp: I've deleted your message to Robyn. 00:12:32 !tell Robyn_Grayson le school 00:12:32 Sophiedp: I'll tell Robyn Grayson that the next time I see them. 00:12:51 !tell Alexiel_Lucifen le school 00:13:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:13:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:33:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:37:12 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 00:39:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:55:00 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:00:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 01:25:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:30:28 -!- Sailor Mars has joined Special:Chat 01:30:48 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 01:56:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 02:06:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 02:26:00 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 02:30:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 04:26:20 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 04:30:59 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:35:15 O 04:46:23 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:56:04 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:56:33 O/ 04:58:20 \o 04:58:25 D/c? 04:58:45 ye my laptop battery died and I just plugged it in lol 04:58:49 also rip it didn't tell you 04:58:52 !tellon 04:58:56 !help 04:58:56 Sophiedp, all defined commands are: !quit, !restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands|^help, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hi, !hello, !bye, !dabs, !dab, !emotes, !test, !site, !tou, !rules, !bot, !fun, !donut, !swag, !nc, !memes, !coppa, !say (.*), !updatelogs$|^log, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 04:59:09 !tellof 04:59:12 !telloff 04:59:17 !tellon 04:59:17 Sophiedp: !tell is now enabled 04:59:19 jkdfd 04:59:23 y u no tell 04:59:27 anyhow 04:59:31 What did u set it to tell 04:59:42 the reason I didn't mod was b/c I was at school and busy doing school things 05:00:04 Ah 05:00:16 Why doesnt the bot check for swears 05:06:22 @Sophiedp 05:06:23 Oi 05:14:34 it does 05:14:38 it just doesn't work 05:14:51 Wat 05:14:54 Let's test that 05:14:55 :^) 05:14:57 May I? 05:15:10 uh sure 05:15:17 just don't overdo it lol 05:15:25 Does the bot fucking work 05:15:29 No it doesn't 05:15:33 Did you not turn it on? 05:17:33 !help 05:22:51 it should be always on 05:22:54 + its loaded 05:22:56 so idk 05:25:54 no errors either 05:25:59 Oof 05:29:47 robyn: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/344469764850319361/439101088176799754/unknown.png 05:30:12 like 99% of the console messages are due to that ione/i import 05:37:59 Omg 05:38:00 RIp 05:47:05 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 05:48:56 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 05:49:49 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:49:57 Hello 05:50:03 Glad you are on 05:50:04 Sup 05:50:08 What's up? 05:50:24 How is this for a temp turtle 05:50:26 https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e3/1d/19/e31d19366d2c400560de49f26e7e7438.jpg 05:52:14 Robyn? 05:53:00 oi alex 05:53:03 Hi sorry I was afk 05:53:08 :P 05:53:12 Looks good 05:53:37 the reason I didn't mod when those users were swearing was b/c I was at school doing school things lol 05:53:56 Ok do you think it will ok with the current title green we use? 05:54:17 Turtle* 05:54:33 Hm 05:54:37 I think it should suffice 05:55:49 Ok, i'll work on a turtle theme now, I can find and temp for bee yet, so might have to wait for a commission for that one. 05:56:43 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:07:24 Oki 06:14:27 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:14:54 How do you use your own CSS again? 06:15:10 * Alexiel_Lucifen ping Robyn 06:15:21 Hi 06:15:31 That was supposed to be a /me tag, lol 06:15:36 O 06:15:40 Lemme see 06:16:03 Ctrl + f4 06:16:05 F5* 06:16:19 Nvm, the dark theme screws up the /me tag 06:16:39 Wait, it is automatically done? 06:16:50 Yes 06:16:57 Oh, ok 06:17:30 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:24:04 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:24:28 You can import me common if you'd like 06:24:34 My* 06:25:05 See new themes as I make them 06:26:42 SUre 06:26:49 I have portcsspad 06:27:12 The turtle theme looks great 06:27:12 >portablecsspad 06:27:14 pls 06:27:19 just use the dev tools lmao 06:27:45 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 06:27:52 Hello 06:27:59 Hi 06:28:00 Dev tolls cant import 06:28:02 o/ 06:28:08 (think) 06:28:14 pretty sure they can 06:28:16 @Import 06:28:35 Sorry I haven’t been on, I had homework to do 06:28:42 I see 06:28:53 I made a temp turtle theme 06:29:30 When I actually commission the other images I might do the bee and fox first 06:29:37 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 06:30:31 Apparently the Zag store is using the infobox on the Bee Miraculous page 06:30:57 O nice 06:31:07 Strange too, loo 06:31:12 Lol* 06:31:37 They have had the spoiler off so the weapon line is blank 06:31:55 Brb 06:32:07 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 06:32:26 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:32:54 Umm guys why do you think Chloé gets a miraculous? 06:33:42 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 06:35:19 22:28:02 Sophiedp: Dev tolls cant import 06:35:19 explain pls 06:35:29 also quote.js stop being stupid 06:35:33 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 06:35:35 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:36:12 I just saw 06:36:12 Tansy 06:36:26 So we might get the turtle theme in right away 06:37:00 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:37:01 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 06:37:20 tell her to come into chat lol 06:37:36 She said she might if she has the time 06:37:55 I asked the other day, she just now got back, lol 06:38:52 ? 06:39:16 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:39:24 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:39:41 On her wall 06:40:15 Also sorry that I'm bouncing in and out of chat 06:41:02 Np 06:42:02 Anyway, how are you? 06:47:51 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 06:48:24 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 06:50:38 Im good 06:50:39 Hbu 06:51:00 Good as well 07:07:24 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 07:07:56 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 07:14:45 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 07:25:58 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 07:26:34 Anyone got any ships fo miraculous ladybug? 07:27:11 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 07:39:52 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 07:40:02 O 07:40:23 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 08:33:33 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 08:36:25 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 08:37:22 -!- Sammy1207 has left Special:Chat 08:45:06 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 08:49:00 -!- Sammy1207 has left Special:Chat 09:09:21 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 09:09:52 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 09:11:59 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 09:12:31 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 11:08:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:18:48 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 11:19:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:28:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 11:35:31 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:37:00 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:37:08 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:40:07 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:46:07 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 12:04:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 12:04:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 12:09:25 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 12:27:51 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:54:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 12:56:04 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has joined Special:Chat 12:56:47 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has left Special:Chat 12:57:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:00:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:07:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:10:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:13:10 -!- Amy Louise Stenton has joined Special:Chat 13:14:00 -!- Amy Louise Stenton has left Special:Chat 13:18:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:22:32 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 13:30:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:34:27 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 04 28